grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Agent 7
Whoever is a character in Mini-Grand 5104. The Player Name: The Player Gender: Male Race: Leviath Description: The Player is playing a video game starring Agent 7. He has only played it through once before, and is not very used to video games, so he still makes plenty of mistakes. Fortunately, he got the worst out of his system in his first run. Naturally, Agent 7 knows nothing of this, and thinks he's living his own life, for the first and only time. Profile Weapons/Abilities: Agent 7 is capable of breathing both air and water, making him a valuable asset as a spy. He is also able to breathe fire, a trait common to his species. To be more accurate, he doesn't so much breathe fire as emit a flammable gas from his maw and then use a special organ on the roof of his mouth to cause a spark, lighting it on fire, but it has much the same effect, if those he uses it on are anything to judge by. While Agent 7 has a license to kill, and has exercised it occasionally, his personal weapon of choice is a stungun modeled from early-era revolvers. It uses only electrical charges and thus does not require ammunition, although it takes time to regenerate charges after they're used. Getting shot by the stungun will cause a feeling of complete numbness for half an hour and gives the victim the feeling of being drained of energy; successive hits will result in unconsciousness. The stungun makes only a quiet bzzt noise when it fires, and the shots move extremely fast, so it's hard to tell where they came from; this makes it a good weapon for infiltration. When Agent 7 was taken from a video game, he automatically brought a chunk of the video game's world with him, effectively creating a field around him (approximately a yard in radius) where all objects are forced to obey the video game's logic. Cover is indestructable, any injury will vanish if no other damage is taken for about 15 seconds, and he may carry an infinite number of items without having to worry about weight or space. Description: Agent 7 is a 4'7" tall humanoid fish, although most people refer to his species as "fucking lake monsters." He has two legs for standing on and four muscular arms coming off of his torso. His skin is covered in scales, and his insides are fireproof in order to protect against his fire breath. He has gills lining the sides of his neck, but he only uses them when he needs to breathe underwater. Like the rest of his species, his scales are mostly green, making it difficult for the untrained eye to pick him out in a crowd of other Millets. He has ten small fish eyes all over his head, allowing him to see in all directions. He wears a tuxedo with an abnormal number of pockets while on missions. Biography: Agent 7 peered around the corner. Two guards were patrolling ahead. He waited until they had both turned around and walked off in opposite directions, then dashed quietly down the hallway, turning to face the back of one of the retreating guards. He peered down the sights of his stungun, taking a moment to line up his shot, then fired five charges into the back of the guard's head. He fell quietly to the floor, and Agent 7 spun around in almost two-thirds of a circle, then hastily corrected his angle so he was facing the other hallway. He aimed his gun at the back of the remaining guard, firing four charges into his head and causing him to fall the ground unconscious like his partner. He stood there for a moment, fish eyes blinking, then headed down the hallway belonging to the guard he had just knocked out, taking a moment to bend down and rifle through the man's pockets for his ID card. He tucked it into one of his pockets before moving on. A glowing white circle lay on the floor just before a set of double doors at the end of the hallway, pale translucent flames flaring up at its borders. Agent 7 stepped into it, and it glowed brightly as the words "CHECKPOINT REACHED" appeared above his head, drifting upward and becoming more insubstantial until they vanished. The hallway opened into a dining hall, full of tables, most of which weren't even set. A few waiters were busy covering tables with cloth, and when Agent 7 walked in they screamed and ran off. Six guards with rifles marched out from the other end of the room and began to take aim at Agent 7. Ignoring the bullets whizzing past him, he ran over to nearest table and lifted up long side, tipping the table over to form a barrier. A bullet hit him in the shoulder and he flashed red for a brief moment; then another hit him, and he flashed red again, but retained a slightly red tinge afterwards. Agent 7 wasted no time taking cover, ducking down behind the table. He paused for a few moments as the red tinge faded away, leaving him his normal color. Then, without warning, he jumped up from the table, spinning around and nailing one of the guards twice with his stungun, then ducked back behind cover. The guard fumbled woodenly with his gun, but only managed to drop it on the floor. "...wait, it makes people drop their weapons? I didn't know that. Maybe this gun isn't so useless after all." Agent 7 spun up from cover and aimed at another one of the guard so he could land two shots on him and force him to drop his weapon as well, ignoring the fire he took while doing so. He ducked back down behind the table until the red tinge faded, then repeated the process with each of the guards. Once they had all lost their weapons, he vaulted over the table he was hiding behind and ran up to the one in front of it, which he kicked down as well. "What? Isn't that the button for vaulting? Ugh." Agent 7 backed away from the table and moved between the rows, running straight between the tables and towards the guards. Once there, he began swinging at the air while moving towards each guard. When he reached one, he karate-chopped their legs out from underneath them and bonked them on the head, rendering them unconscious. The guards were too busy fumbling with their weapons to pay attention to Agent 7, and in less than a minute they were all out cold. A bright green checkmark appeared above Agent 7, and was quickly replaced by the flashing words "ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: SLUMBER PARTY." He dusted his hands off, matching the top two and the bottom two together. "And that's how you take out the--" And then he was gone. The Player blinked and leaned closer to the screen. "Wait, why is it all dark? I don't remember this happening on my other run." He paused, then shrugged. "Well, I did hear pacifist runs lead to some huge story differences. I'll just keep going until I hit the next save point." In Mini-Grand 5104 Development Neither Agent 7 nor The Player ever really figured out what was going on. Death Crushed under a stampede of elephants. Then The Player got arrested. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Dead Characters